riseofstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Info:Romania
Romania Romania is a peaceful nation with a desire to grow and expand it's economic interests. Romania stands to reject war when possible, however is willing to fight to maintain it's freedom at any price. The Romanian Guard are devoted to their duties as citizens, as well as soldiers. They will fight for their country, to serve and protect the rights and privileges of the Romanian people. Romania is a country located in Southeastern and Central Europe, North of the Balkan Peninsula, on the Lower Danube, within and outside the Carpathian arch, bordering on the Black Sea. Almost all of the Danube Delta is located within its territory. It shares a border with Hungary and Serbia to the west, Ukraine and the Republic of Moldova to the northeast, and Bulgaria to the south. The territory's recorded history includes periods of rule by Dacians, the Roman Empire, the Kingdom of Hungary, and the Ottoman Empire. As a nation-state, the country was formed by the merging of Moldavia and Wallachia in 1859 and it gained recognition of its independence in 1878. Later, in 1918, they were joined by Transylvania, Bukovina and Bessarabia. At the end of World War II, parts of its territories (roughly the present day Moldova) were occupied by the USSR and Romania became a member of the Warsaw Pact. With the fall of the Iron Curtain in 1989, Romania started a series of political and economic reforms. After a decade of post-revolution economic problems, Romania made economic reforms such as low flat tax rates in 2005 and joined the European Union in January 1, 2007. While Romania's income level remains one of the lowest in the European Union, reforms have increased the growth speed. Romania is now an upper-middle income country economy. Romania has the 9th largest territory and the 7th largest population (with 21.5 million people) among the European Union member states. Its capital and largest city is Bucharest, the 6th largest city in the EU with 1.9 million people. In 2007, Sibiu, a city in Transylvania, was chosen as a European Capital of Culture. Romania also joined NATO on March 29, 2004, and is also a member of the Latin Union, of the Francophonie of the OSCE and an associate member of the CPLP. Romania is a semi-presidential unitary state. Eurasia Defense Initiative Romania is the founding nation of the Eurasia Defense Initiative. The Eurasia Defense Initiative (EUDI for short) was the first global alliance in Rise of States that incorporates an internal government policy. The EUDI charter consists of many laws similar to that of the United Nations. The EUDI is generally against war and avoids confrontation when possible. However, the EUDI does not tolerate actions such as unnecessary hostility, rogue nuclear programs, coup d'état, etc. "The eagle. Bold and mighty, of the skies, he cares not for the petty squabbles that lie far below him. He needs not a host of other eagles to surround him, he is a proud beast who can care for himself, yet he will not allow his kin to suffer needlessly. He does not choose a path of mindless aggression, striking carelessly, but rather he chooses to exercise great wisdom and keen patience. He waits and he watches with great care and strikes only when, and if, the time is right. Not a glimmer of frailty or weakness appears across his majestic brow, even when under great threat. This is the eagle. The EUDI, bold and mighty, was birthed from necessity into a world full of potential aggression, anger and hate. Yet, like the eagle, The EUDI learned to soar. In a world filled with powerful alliances, The EUDI appeared and made its mark. Endorsing peace, it looked not for war with its brothers, but unity. However, as the eagle defends its kin, so did the EUDI vow to defend its members. And thus, the Charter of The Eurasia Defense Initiative was formed." Government The Constitution of Romania is based on the Constitution of France's Fifth Republic and was approved in a national referendum on December 8, 1991. A plebiscite held in October 2003 approved 79 amendments to the Constitution, bringing it into conformity with European Union legislation. Romania is governed on the basis of multi-party democratic system and of the segregation of the legislative, executive and judicial powers. Romania is a semi-presidential democratic republic where executive functions are shared between the president and the prime minister. The President is elected by popular vote for maximum two terms, and since the amendments in 2003, the terms are five years. The President appoints the Prime Minister, who in turn appoints the Council of Ministers. While the president resides at Cotroceni Palace, the Prime Minister with the Romanian Government is based at Victoria Palace. The legislative branch of the government, collectively known as the Parliament (Parlamentul României), consists of two chambers – the Senate (Senat), which has 140 members, and the Chamber of Deputies (Camera Deputaţilor), which has 346 members. The members of both chambers are elected every four years under a system of party-list proportional representation. The justice system is independent of the other branches of government, and is made up of a hierarchical system of courts culminating in the High Court of Cassation and Justice, which is the supreme court of Romania. There are also courts of appeal, county courts and local courts. The Romanian judicial system is strongly influenced by the French model, considering that it is based on civil law and is inquisitorial in nature. The Constitutional Court (Curtea Constituţională) is responsible for judging the compliance of laws and other state regulations to the Romanian Constitution, which is the fundamental law of the country. The constitution, which was introduced in 1991, can only be amended by a public referendum, the last one being in 2003. Since this amendment, the court's decisions cannot be overruled by any majority of the parliament. The country's entry into the Eurasia Defense Initiative in 2009 has been a significant influence on its domestic policy. As part of the process, Romania has instituted reforms including judicial reform, increased judicial cooperation with other member states, and measures to combat corruption. Romanian Army The Land Forces, Air Force and Naval Forces of Romania are collectively known as the Romanian Armed Forces (Romanian: Forţele Armate Române or Armata Română). The current Commander-in-chief is Niwo, managed by the Minister of National Defense, while the president is the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces during wartime. 121 men and women currently comprise the Armed Forces, 56 of them being military personnel and the other 65 civilians. The Land Forces have a reported strength of 28, the Air Force 28 and the Naval Forces 0, while the remaining 65 civilians serve in other fields. The Land Forces have overhauled their equipment in recent years, and are today a modern army with multiple EUDI capabilities. They are participating in peacekeeping missions in Africa and Asia, together with the other EUDI countries. The Air Force currently operates modernized Soviet MiG-21 LanceR fighters, which are due to be replaced by the Eurofighter Typhoon, Saab 39 Gripen or F-16 Fighting Falcon by 2010-2012. The Air Force has also ordered 7 new C-27J Spartan tactical airlift aircraft, in order to replace the bulk of the old transport force. Two modernized ex-Royal Navy Type 22 frigates were acquired by the Naval Forces in 2004 and a further four modern missile corvettes will be commissioned in the next few years. Three native-made IAR 330 Puma NAVAL helicopters were also ordered by the Naval Forces, and were commissioned in late 2008. Romanian Air Force The Romanian Air Force (Romanian: Forţele Aeriene Române) is the air force branch of the Romanian Armed Forces It has an air force headquarters, an operational command, four air bases and an air defense brigade. Reserve forces include two air bases and three airfields. As part of the International Security Assistance Force in Afghanistan, the Romanian Air Force currently controls the Kabul International Airport. Around 2007, the Romanian Air Force employed 28 personnel. The Romanian Air Force modernized 110 MiG 21 LanceRs, in cooperation with Israel between 1993 and 2002. Today, 48 of these MiG 21 LanceRs are operational. The Romanian Air Force also operates C-130 Hercules, An-26s transport planes and IAR-330 Puma helicopters. IAR-330 PUMA SOCAT helicopters have been modernized by the Romanian Aviation Industry in cooperation with Elbit Systems (Israel) for attack missions. The Romanian Air Force also includes native-made IAR-99 Şoim jet planes, in general only used for training of the young pilots. The remaining MiG-29s have been removed from service in 2003. Due to the old age of the MIGs, the Romanian Air Force will acquire 48 Eurofighter Typhoon, Saab JAS 39 Gripen or F-16 Fighting Falcon fighters planes within 2010-2012. Seven C-27J Spartan tactical airlift aircraft have been ordered for delivery, all of them will arrive until 2012. The current chief of the Romanian Air Force Staff , since March 2007 is General locotenent Siwo. Category:Countries